Your Too Cute
by incapable-soul
Summary: Tweek loves Craig. He always had. But does Craig love Tweek back? What happens when Craig shows up at Tweeks doorstep unannounced? The story is better than the summary.


This is my first fanfic on here! Just a little Creek oneshot. Craig is ooc, i know. But he has to be in order for this story to work. Please be kind?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tweek, Craig, or South Park. The wonderful Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.

* * *

><p>"GAH! W-what are you doing here?"<p>

Craig shrugs and stares at me with those emotionless eyes of his. It's nine-thirty in the morning, and Craig Tucker is at my front door step. Craig has to be one of the hottest kids in school. He's so cool and can get away with flipping anyone off at random. He's emotionless and mysterious, and we are best friends.

"Can I come in?" He asks, causing me to jump.

"O-oh… Yea!" I stand aside, letting him come in. Craig and I have been friends ever since third grade. I can't understand why he would want to be friends with me, though. When we were younger I didn't really think about it that much. But when we went into seventh grade, Craig began to grow while I stayed the same. When eighth grade rolled around Craig had grown a lot. He was taller and had muscles and girls loved him. He was popular. Me, I was small and skinny and awkward and I certainly wasn't popular.

Now, in ninth grade, Craig was one of the most popular boy's in school. All the girls loved him. He got asked out at least once a day, but he always denied them. Even though he denied each and every one of them, the girls still thought he was absolutely gorgeous. And I agreed. Yes, I, Tweek Tweak, have a crush on Craig Tucker. It just made our friendship that much more unusual, though he doesn't know. No one does. I would never tell.

"Tweek, Earth to Tweek." Craig waves his hand in front of my face, causing me to freak out.

"GAH! OH GOD!"

"Calm down, dude." He stares at me with those cold, emotionless eyes, making me very uncomfortable.

"S-sorry!" I reach up to pull at my hair. Craig's hand takes my wrist

"Don't pull your hair, you'll rip it out and then you'll freak out." I shiver under his touch, feeling my face heat up. I quickly pull away, turning away from Craig.

"O-okay. Ngh!"

"… Let's go upstairs." He suggests. I nod in reply and follow him up the stairs to my bedroom. I always feel weird when we are alone in a bedroom together. It's probably just my paranoia, but I can't help it. Craig makes himself comfortable and sits on my bed.

"Come here." He pats the place beside him and I obey. We sit on the bed together in silence. I swing my legs and pull at the buttons on my shirt. Craig looks at me; I can feel it; and reaches out.

"You never could button your shirt right." He states, pulling my hands away and unbuttoning my shirt. I stay still for a moment, and then jump up from the bed.

"GAH! OH GOD, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Again, I feel my face light up.

"… Sorry." Craig looks down at his knees, lacing his fingers and placing them in his line of view.

"I need coffee!" I run out the door before he can answer. Coffee is my go to safety. It makes me calm and gives me a sense of 'everything-will-be-alright'. Right now, it's probably the only thing that can keep me from going crazy. I try not to think about Craig, but I can't help it! As I watch the steady stream of dark liquid pour into the pot, I can't help but think of how Craig's fingers had brushed against my skin. I touch the place where he had, still feeling a tingling sensation. My mind spins.

A buzz sounds. I jump about a mile and look around the kitchen until I realize it's just the coffee pot. Gratefully, I pour the coffee into a clean mug and take a sip. It burns my mouth and throat, but settles warm in my stomach. The calmness takes over and I take another sip. A content sigh escapes my lips. I look down into my cup and take a deep breath, then head back upstairs. Craig still sits on my bed, staring at his knees. He looks up at me when I enter and I jump.

"Your shirt's still unbuttoned." He states. I look down and sure enough my shirt is wide open.

"GAH! Oh God!" I take another generous sip of my coffee and shake in content.

"Are you gonna button your shirt up?"

"Ngh! Uhhh," I stare down at my buttons and look back up at Craig sheepishly. "I… I'm not good at ngh! Buttoning my shirt." And even if I was good at it, having Craig watching me would make me mess up!

Craig stares at me for a moment, and then stands up. He struts over to me. My legs shake; I can't believe how hot he is. He reaches me and says,

"Screw it."

He takes me by the shirt and pulls our bodies together. I feel like a tomato.

"Tweek," He whispers, then presses our lips together. My mind explodes in a rush of sparks and my body goes limp. His lips are so soft against my own cracked, massacred ones. I don't want the kiss to end. Of course, though, he has to pull away. I stare wide-eyed at him. He stares back.

"You're so cute," He whispers. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

The words enter my head and linger for a while. "W-what?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend." He states again. My heart stops.

"R-really? Ngh!"

"Yes, really." He holds my arms and stares me straight in the eyes. I stare right back, not believing what I'm hearing.

"Okay." I hear myself say it, but I still cannot believe this is happening.

And then he smiles. I've never seen Craig smile. At least not like how he is now. I feel a smile tugging at my own lips. He pulls me into an embrace and kisses my cheek.

"You're adorable, Tweek." He whispers in my ear.

"I think you're adorable too." I say back, blushing. I feel him smile against my neck. Craig pulls away.

"You really are too cute," And he kisses me again. My head spins once more. I never, not in all my fifteen years on this planet, would have thought I would ever find someone to love. Yet, here I am, being embraced by the only person to hold my heart. And I love every second of it.


End file.
